Batman Beyond
Terry McGinnis is a character from DC Comics, originally appearing in the animated series Batman Beyond. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Batman Beyond Vs Boba Fett * Red Hood VS Batman Beyond * Batman Beyond vs Spider-Man 2099 Potential Opponents * Iron Man * Iron Spider History Later revealed to have been infused with the DNA of Bruce Wayne by an elderly Amanda Waller as part of "Project Batman Beyond", Terry McGinnis was intended to take over the Batman mantle due to its significance. Waller attempted to make Terry's life mirror Bruce's to being orphaned and traumatized, her hired assassin Phantasm refused to go through with it and Waller realized that her action to commit cold blooded murder would tarnish Bruce's legacy rather than continue it. Though Waller canceled the project, Terry ended up becoming the new Batman after his father Warren McGinnis was murdered and he came under the wing of Bruce's surviving son Damien Wayne. Death Battle Info Gear Terry's Batsuit is a state-of-the-art exosuit that automatically conforms to his size and is equipped with glider wings, "thrusters" on the boots, a cloaking device. It enables the user to lift up to 1700 lbs, night-vision that doubles as digital binoculars, scanner, and infra-red filter. * Minimal reduction (or increase) in flexibility. * Forearm spikes can Extend out. * Personal communicator allows Terry to keep in constant contact with Bruce at the Batcave. * Enhanced ballistic protection. * Significantly resistant to heat, electricity, water, and vibrations, but only slightly resistant to radiation. * Built-in rebreather for underwater combat/exploration. * Dispensable Batarangs with a range of auxiliary functions, such as producing electric shocks. However, there is a limit to the amount of Batarangs the Batsuit can dispense; Batman has run out on at least one occasion. * Disk can be fired from the top of the wrist. * Electrical discharges throughout the suit that can be activated by pushing the button on the belt. * Wrist-mounted laser capable of melting metal and stunning his opponents. * Grappling guns built into the forearms. * Flashbang grenades. * Smoke pellets. * Flexicuffs. * A lock decipher. * Launchable tracers. * Retractale Tweezers. * A frequency scanner to pick up hot spots. * A retractable PIN or password decipherer in the form of a key on the right index finger. * Retractable wings under the arms to glide on. * Rocket boots enabling flight. * Electromagnetic pads in the soles of the boots enabling him to cling to walls and ceilings. * Sensitive touch microphone on index and middle fingers that permits eavesdropping through solid surfaces. * Sensors that work as a polygraph. * Drug identifier, utilized by dipping fingers into the substance. * Built-in cloaking device that enables almost complete camouflage. It allows camouflage extending into the visible light and infrared frequencies of the electromagnetic spectrum. A countermeasure used by Commissioner Barbara Gordon to this in one incident where she was hunting Batman down was through tracking him using an ultraviolet light to illuminate him. * Retractable claws which can be used to slice or facilitate climbing. * Can uplink with the Batmobile for remote piloting. * A remote kill function that can externally deactivate the suit from the Batcave. * The belt buckle also serves as a buzz saw to get out of a room quickly or to cut through denser material. Feats *Held up a section of construction scaffolding *Tracked down and defeated a group of thieves while taking care of a baby *Helped stop a terrorist attack of 10 000 suicidal Joker clowns *Defeated his own possessed suit with nothing but a few old Nightwing gadgets *Survived point-blank grenades *Held on to a jet taking off *Broke out of a concrete prison Flaws * Least trained of the Batman family. **Suit's powers require him to hold back against opponents to avoid killing them. Inexperience with restraint has led him to be defeated by inexperienced criminals and common crooks. * Electricity may mess with the batsuit. * Cloaking drains the suits energy at a fast rate, and is only usable for a minute. * A Electric restraining device can paralyze the wearer. * Batsuit can be hacked and controlled. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:US Combatants Category:Future characters Category:TV combatants Category:Technology users Category:Flight Users Category:Detectives Category:Hacker Category:Clones